


Hunger

by MissMonie



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dead boyfriend, Grief/Mourning, M/M, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonie/pseuds/MissMonie
Summary: Breakdown wasn't sure how to feel about what happened. Well no, that wasn't true. He did feel something. He felt hungry...





	Hunger

Weightlessness settled over his processor as darkness filled his functioning optic. Somewhere in the distance the screeching of metal on metal echoed in the night. Sparks, he could hear the electric crackle, spat out of what felt like his right side. A wicked cackle cut through his audials before emptiness took him.

Liquid pooled around his helm still warm and pungent. It cooled as the sensation faded into that nothingness that crept closer to the forefront of his thoughts. The foggy wave of recharge tugged at him chased away by the sounds of that glitch muttering something. Soon enough her vocaliser faded and he was met with silence. 

The sound of tires broke it a second later and the image of vibrant red raced through his thoughts past the remaining warnings of his HUD. He shoved them aside for a file. One of that stunning red and a bright smile. A smile he realized as his systems terminated themselves, that he would never see again.

 

It ached. Everything did. His servos twitched, or tried to, but remained steadfast in their bonds. Red ghosted past him.

_Knock Out!_

He struggled again but his body refused to budge. His audials focused on the doctor’s words, that sweet voice. Oh he never knew he could miss it as much as he did! To hear Knock Out croon, conceive some plot, slag even to hear him whine about his paint would be a gift. Wait, what was he doing? And why were they in the medbay? There was something green in his servos and-

Scrap! His arm stung as Knock Out injected the green mess into a major line. It raced through his body and he heard a muffled scream inside his chassis. The energon in his lines ran cold as the memory of that voice brought back a tangled web of pain, humiliation, and desperation.

MECH.

The anger bubbled in him and he struggled against the binds at his wrists.

“I hope you found a new T-Cog, Starscream because I’m going to tear it out and feed it to Knock Out!” Silas’s voice screeched from his vocaliser.

A wash of rage drowned out the voice. The idea didn’t sound half bad and it swirled around until it consumed him. How good it would feel ripping into Starscream then breaking Knock Out. 

Images of Knock Out sprawled in a pool of his own energon filled his processor. The sound of his creaking struts and the rush of air as his tires burst. How it would feel to rip open his chassis and smash his spark on the floor. He never loved him. He left him behind. Let MECH take his optic. He was the source of all his grief, his misery. Everything.

A second sting burned into his arm as thunder cracked outside the warship. He screamed and his own voice burst out in a line of static before a warning flashed across his HUD and his head fell to the side. Pain engulfed him and he felt the mangled remains of his spark caterwaul behind Silas. His servos felt heavy as a weight settled over him and he wondered for a moment if they still possessed the polarity gauntlet until all thought vanished. All he felt was the growing tired sensation from before with Airachnid. As if he were bleeding out again from the inside. His optics cut out and his spark dimmed to nothingness.

“Need...energooooooon...” His head snapped up and the binds broke as he lunged for Starscream. 

Hunger filled him. The need to consume, create. Red flashed in the corner. Static arced across his body as fresh pain bloomed at his back. He turned to snatch the prod from Knock Out’s hands and snap it in half. Terror flashed in red optics.

“Energon.” He hissed. The tentacle swiped for Knock Out as he managed to break free. “Energoooon.”

His pedes stumbled over the flooring as they raced for the door. The dark halls of the _Nemesis_ greeted them. Red shifted ahead and he lumbered after it. His vision began to cloud as he felt the burn of Starscream’s turbines on his chassis.

The inside of his tanks rolled as his frame turned down another corridor. Red. So much red. Would look pretty with blue. He needed to taste it. To tear it open and pull apart every little wire. To consume it.

How it would feel running through his servos. To taste on his glossa. The way the screams would echo as he devoured what was his. Yes. His. Always and forever. Never be separated again. Red. He needed to find the red again. 

He caught a glimpse of it down the corridor as it ran alongside a streak of gray. No. Blue. Blue was always beside red. Or behind it. But always there like a shadow. His foggy processor worked through the murk as the hunger clouded him. A vehicon fell at his feet and he stepped over it.

He was his. Always. Knock Out. His Knock Out. He wanted him back, to hold him. To remind himself how much he loved him and to never let him go. How he wanted to pepper him with kisses, to squeeze him tight to his chassis. To snap his struts and devour him.

“But you’re the one who left me.”

Breakdown stopped, head swiveling to the side.

“Energon?”

“You left me.” The voice repeated and he started to shuffle down the hall after it. “You went after that glitch because he said to and you never came back. You left me.”

His servo stretched out as a glimpse of red moved away from him. Knock Out stood with his back to him, back tires sagged. Breakdown’s empty spark managed to ache as he clawed for his love.

“En-energoooon!” He growled in desperation as he loomed over the tiny doctor.

Knock Out glanced back just as Breakdown’s clutching servos fell on him and he faded in a wash of smoke.  
“You left me.” The words screamed inside his helm as his servos gripped a casing. “I loved you and you left me.”

The hiss of air filled the room as he struggled after the vehement specter. It wasn’t like that. He had a direct order, one he needed to follow after everything Airachnid had put them through, everything….His chassis ached and he found himself on the ground staring into those purple eyes once again. The hunger in his tanks dulled and weightlessness settled over him as his optics dimmed.

“I...loved you, t-too.” Breakdown mumbled as his systems seized again. Silence chased him into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just make...? I watched a video made by TotalChaosMeg on youtube about Breakdown's terrorcon takeover and well things kind of happened.


End file.
